The Undertake's Revenge
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Sequel to BRBM. Strange things start happening to Mark, and Glenn thinks it's his fault.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Glenn opened his eyes and looked around. He'd just finished his match and decided to take a nap after his shower. He was now awake due to persistent knocking.

"Come in!"he yelled sitting up and rubbing his head.

Hunter and Shawn rushed through the door followed by the Hardy Boys.

"You need to fix your brother man,"said Jeff.

Glenn looked up and blinking."Huh?"

"He's acting stranger than usual,"said Shawn."He's...he's...oh I can't say it! Hunter if you could."

"What my fellow degenerate is trying to say is that for once 'Taker is smiling."

Glenn's eyes widened as he reached for the water bottle at his feet."What? You sure it wasn't just that creepy smile?"

"Naw man,"said Matt."It was the kind you get when you're happy. He's been talking to to the Divas all night. They even let him into their locker room."

Glenn choked on the water he was drinking. They all knew the story about the Diva's locker room. You didn't get in unless they all agreed to let you in, and the Divas hardly agreed about anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"yelled Jeff "This isn't natural! It's a sign of the Apocalypse! Next we're gonna see Phil stop drinking Pepsi and become an alcoholic!"

Glenn finally had enough and stood up."Calm down Jeff! I'll go see him. Where is he?"

"He just finished his match and headed to the cafeteria."

Glenn nodded and left. He found his brother in the cafeteria surrounded by various Divas. They were smiling and talking, but none of it looked flirtatious. They were just talking. They saw him and waved him over. He walked over warily and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us that your brother was such a sweetheart?"Maria asked him.

"I'm not that sweet,"said Mark, and Glenn noticed that he was blushing faintly.

"He's modest, too,"said Eve."The advice you gave Kelly sure helped, and you gave Trish a nice complement. It's rare that a guy complements us without wanting to get in our pants."

Glenn snorted."Are you sure that he wasn't?"

"Positive,"said Trish."After he said it, he walked away."

"Any woman would be lucky to have him if he's this sweet,"said Michelle

"Now, now, that's where you're wrong. My brother happens to be nicer than me most of the time. Now if you don't mind I promised Stephanie I'd watch her daughter for a while."

That made Glenn stare even more. Mark hated babies. Kids he didn't mind, but a child under 3 could make him snap fast. This was too weird. His brother was acting like a ...a...a woman! For a second he considered that he was in the Twilight Zone then he remembered the cookies. _"Aw fuck! Maybe I shouldn't have given him those cookies."_Glenn thought._"How am I gonna fix him?"_

* * *

Glenn smiled as he walked up the driveway of Mark's house. Smackdown went great, and he got a few numbers from the fans at the bar after the show. He was one of the last to leave, but the dark didn't both him. The night out was just what he needed to get his brother off of his mind. He opened the door and headed into the kitchen. He then went into the living room to watch TV.

"You're home late."

"AAH!"

He turned on the light and saw Mark sitting in his chair.

"Mark, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"How do you think I felt when I realized you'd stolen my bike?"

_Shit!_"Uh. I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry doesn't cut, Glenn!"yelled Mark standing up."You haven't ridden in years. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"What are you now? Mom?"

"No, but she's probably rolling in her grave right now! She made me promise to take care of you. I plan to keep that promise. Besides you're the only family I got left."

Mark stepped forwards and gave him a hug."Gee bro I didn't know you felt that way." _Why do you feel this way?_

"I know, but I do. I love you, baby brother."

"Uh. I love you too, Mark,"said Glenn awkwardly patting the large man on the back."but if you don't mind I wanna go on up to bed."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Glenn."

"Yeah, you too."

"Oh and Glenn. Next time you drug my food I'll kick your ass."

Glenn practically ran upstairs. _HOW DOES HE ALWAYS KNOW!_

Mark sat back down chuckling turned on his TV.

_**FIN**_


End file.
